


Yuuri Shibuya the Omega Demon King

by Cookie2rookie



Series: A/B/O Stories [1]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:58:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9664451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookie2rookie/pseuds/Cookie2rookie
Summary: Yuuri just wanted to know if secondary genders existed in the other world as well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place a few years after season 3 of the anime. Yuuri may be older but his appearance has not changed due to his unrivaled amount of power making him age as a regular demon. Wolfram looks a little older since it is normal to go through a growth spurt at his age, he now stands nearly a foot taller than Yuuri.

 

Yuuri grimaced as he shifted his legs so that his thighs were closely pressed together. Hissing, Yuuri sank down in his seat as he cursed his presentation. Normally, Yuuri wouldn’t care but this time he did. He was what the doctors had called a late bloomer. This meant that while the doctors had a clue on what Yuuri’s second gender could be -based off his immediate family- there was no firm answer to the question.

 

Would Yuuri be a beta like his mom? Or an alpha like Shouri and his dad?

 

It turned out that Yuuri took after his grandmother on his father’s side, on his seventieth birthday Yuuri was given heat suppressants and told that he was an omega.

 

Of course the doctors handed him pamphlets with tons of information about omegas and the heat suppressants that were out there for omegas.

 

The pamphlets all said the same thing, which with the heat suppressants omegas would experience only one heat a year that only lasted two days. It also said that the heat suppressants should be only be taken for two years straight and that another year must pass without suppressants.

 

Which meant that on his ninetieth birthday Yuuri would be officially off his suppressants. Meaning that Yuuri’s heat would arrive a week after his birthday.

 

Thus here he was, in the library at Covenant Castle whimpering as he tried to ignore the sounds of his panting that seemed to echo through the Castle’s empty library. Yuuri bit his lip to stop another whimper from escaping as another painful wave of pre-heat coursed through him. Releasing a puff of relief, Yuuri brought up a shaky hand to wipe away his sweat as his pre-heat ended.

 

Apparently the pamphlets weren’t lying when they stated that pre-heats were painful.

 

Shifting in his seat Yuuri sighed as he looked down at the book he was studying. It was pointless he couldn't focus at all. Growling, he slammed the book close before he added it to the other large stack of books. Crossing his arms, Yuuri rested his head as he thought.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

“Your majesty!” Gunter cried as he flew into the library, his arms immediately wrapping around Yuuri’s neck.

 

Yuuri flushed at the close contact of a warm body that was not his. “H-hey Gunter” biting his lip, Yuuri swallowed a moan at the large hands that gently held him close. Closing his eyes he pretended that he wasn’t imagining what Gunter’s hands and _fingers_ could do to his body.

 

“Are you studying?” Gunter asked, his voice breathless and Yuuri bit back another moan as he imagined what other things Gunter could be breathless about.

 

Opening his eyes, Yuuri blinked as he watched Gunter’s mouth move. Then a moan actually escaped Yuuri’s mouth as he thought about Gunter on his knees with his lips sucking-

 

Yuuri shook his head as he tried not to finish his thoughts before he smiled up at his teacher.

 

That’s right. _Gunter was his teacher_ , a gorgeous teacher that was foreign. Well technically not foreign for he was born in this country but damn. Yuuri could imagine Gunter _**punishing**_ him, he wasn’t a very studious student so maybe Gunter would bend him over a library table and just-

 

Gunter’s large hands shook Yuuri hard, forcing the double black to focus on what was happening at the moment.

 

“Are you feeling well, your majesty?” Gunter asked, one of his hands coming up to press lightly onto Yuuri’s forehead. “You have a fever!” Gunter then said something about getting his daughter to-

 

Yeah, nope. No, no, and no. Yuuri already knew what was happening. He just needed to put some space between  him and Gunter.

 

“Its okay Gunter!” Yuuri wiggled out of Gunter’s grip. “Just a simple bug, I know how to deal with this. I’ll just go and rest.” Yuuri hurried to say, not caring if he was lying. All he wanted was to get out of the library before he did something to the man in front of him, no matter if the man wanted it or not.

 

With that said, Yuuri rushed out of the library, not caring if someone saw his flushed face and awkward gait.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

“Yoho!” Yozak called as he waved a hand in a delicate motion at Yuri, “Young master, you look as lovely as ever today!” The orange haired man cheered in a falsetto as he batted his eyelashes at Yuuri.

 

Yuuri gave a waning smile as he tried to not focus on Yozak’s muscled arms. “Hey Yozak.” Yuuri breathed in relief. His pre-heat from yesterday was done but Yuuri still had that ache and all he wanted to do was grab Yozak at the moment and-

 

Nope, he was not going there.

 

Becoming flushed, Yuuri inhaled deeply as he shifted his weight.

 

“Oh darn,” Yozak heaved a heavy sigh “You saw through my disguise again.” Yozak pouted at Yuuri.

 

Yuuri smiled as he subtly leaned into Yozak, “Maybe it was your dress this time?” He hummed as he looked at the dress Yozak was wearing.

 

A sleeveless ball gown that flattered Yozak’s muscles and could hide any weapons under his skirt, but that probably wasn’t the only thing that the dress could hide.

 

Biting his lip forcefully, Yuuri ignored the image of a possible event with Yozak holding his skirt up so that he could -

 

Blinking rapidly, Yuuri tried to regain his breathing pattern.

 

“Hmm, that does seem the case. But for all you know, I could have been a foreign Lady coming to make a treaty with the Demon tribe.” Yozak grinned, his eyes sparkling in mirth.

 

Yuuri laughed mind fully distracted by what Yozak just said. “If that’s the case, then I beg your pardon Lady Yozak.”

 

Snorting in humor, Yozak tapped his chin in thought. “No lessons today, young master?”

 

“No.” Yuuri grinned, “I finished all my studies for the day.” Yuuri puffed up his chest as he ignored the start of a dull ache in between his legs.

 

Yozak smirked, “how about work? Signed all your papers?”

 

“No.” Yuuri looked away quickly, trying to hide his guilty expression.

 

Yozak’s grin widened as he saw the approaching figure behind Yuuri. “Would you like to know a secret?” Yozak whispered in Yuuri’s ears.

 

Blushing and shivering, Yuuri tried to focus on Yozak’s words and not his voice. “W-what’s the secret?” Yuuri huffed out, trying to ignore the increasing ache between his legs.

 

“Turn around.” Yozak said before he left Yuuri quickly.

 

Yuuri sighed as he slowly turned around, coming face to muscular chest as his knees wobbled from the aftermath of Yozak’s sultry voice.

 

Blinking his daze away, Yuuri lifted his head as he gave an apologetic smile. “Hi Gwendal!” Yuuri smiled.

 

“Why aren’t you in your office, signing your papers?” Gwendal hissed, his expression and scent sour.

 

Yuuri ducked his head in shame, “Sorry Gwendal, I haven’t been feeling so well lately.”

 

“If that’s the case, why haven’t you seen the doctors then?” Gwendal spat, his arms crossed as he glared down at Yuuri.

 

Yuuri floundered for a small moment as he thought of an excuse.

 

Sighing deeply, Yuuri bent his head in defeat. “So how much paperwork do I have left?”

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

It wouldn’t be until three days later, on the cusps of his oncoming heat that Yuuri would get an actual answer. Or at least something kind of like an answer.

 

“Say Conrad,” Yuuri ignored a painful wave of heat as he caught the baseball Conrad threw, “I’ve never seen or heard about you ever taking a vacation. Do you not get vacation days or weeks?” Yuuri asked.

 

Conrad smiled as he caught the ball. “I normally don’t get sick, your majesty,” Conrad threw the ball back.

 

“Don’t call me that, you named me. Godfather,” Yuuri retorted, a frown on his face before he regained his composure and focused. “But I meant days that you take off for fun, like vacations or personal time not when you’re sick.” Pouting, Yuuri threw the ball back as he looked at the man in front of him.

 

Yuuri nodded to himself as he came a conclusion, Conrad was an alpha. There was no doubt about that. The man had to be, because Yuuri really wanted to just-

 

Yuuri shuddered as he tried not to let the image in his mind affect him much. Even though dropping to his knees an-

 

Nope, Yuuri just needed to stop thinking like right now.

 

Conrad’s smile became a little strained though Yuuri didn’t notice as he caught the ball Conrad threw. “I normally take a day off after I go drinking. Those days are not often. I would not be able to protect you if I was sleeping off a hangover.”

 

“Conrad! You can’t say that! You must have taken a day off since I came here!” Yuuri shouted, his mind taken away from his original goal to focus on Conrad’s words.

 

Conrad eyes twinkled, “every day I spend with your majesty is like a vacation.”

 

“D-don’t call me that Conrad!” Yuuri blushed darkly, “besides I know looking after me can be stressful. Just look at Gwendal, his frown lines have gotten deeper!”

 

Tilting his head, Conrad’s smile gained a mischievous air. “Perhaps that is so, however you must know that you-”

 

“Cheater!!”

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

“Wolfram!” Yuuri hissed, angry about what happened just after he had arrived.

 

The blonde ignored Yuuri in favor of throwing a towel on top of Yuuri’s head. Drying the black hair, Wolfram paused for a second before he resumed drying Yuuri’s hair.

 

“Why did you throw me over your shoulder and run? I was talking to Conrad!” Yuuri shouted, face flushed. His heat was starting today and he was hoping for Conrad to help him through it.

 

Wolfram gritted his teeth before he threw the towel far away. “Why would I allow others to see _my_ fiancé through his heat?” He spat the question as if it was poison.

 

“W-What?” Yuuri stuttered, he was taken by surprise. “I don’t have heats!” Yuuri denied, not wanting to let Wolfram know his secondary gender. It was unheard of for non-relatives to know the secondary genders-

 

Wolfram leaned forward and nipped at Yuuri’s scent gland.

 

“Wolfram,” Yuuri whimpered and tilted his head back.

 

When Wolfram growled, Yuuri blinked before he shoved the blond away.

 

“How did you know?” Yuuri panted, his anger winning over his heat for a moment.

 

Wolfram scowled, “Who didn’t know?”

 

Wolfram leaned in closer and Yuuri bit his lip and tried to ignore the overwhelming scent of Wolfram.

 

“You walked around here, not hiding your scent and flirting with every Alpha, Beta, and Omega you meet!” Wolfram snarled, his eyes a bright green in anger.

 

Yuuri flustered, “I did not! I don’t flaunt my scent around! You’re just imaging it!”

 

Wolfram scoffed, disbelief apparent on his face. “When you first came here, your Omegan scent was oblivious even though it was dulled.”

 

“How do you even know if I’m an omega!?” Yuuri shouted not wanting Wolfram to know. “You haven’t presented yet so how could you tell!?” Thinking about it, neither did any of the others. No one smelled like any secondary gender, maybe there was no such things as secondary genders in this world.

 

No, no, that assumption had to be wrong. Wolfram had just outed him as an omega so that had to be wrong. Maybe this world had something to block the natural scent of the secondary genders.

 

Wolfram suddenly moved so that he shoved Yuuri down onto the bed.

 

Yuuri was about to yell when suddenly his nose was filled with the scent of a virile alpha. That, to Yuuri, was an unexpected surprise. Prince charming had turned out to be an alpha, a very strong alpha if Yuuri went by the grip that held both his hands above his head.

 

If that didn’t get Yuuri hot, then the combination of an alpha’s body on top him along with the musk of what Yuuri believed to be a rut did.

 

Yuuri panted, wet dripped down his thighs as he inhaled Wolfram’s scent. “A-a-alpha?” Yuuri moaned, he shifted his legs making the space between his legs wider to accommodate Wolfram.

 

“Yes.” Wolfram whispered on Yuuri’s lips as he slipped in between Yuuri’s thighs. Trailing his hands down Yuuri’s chest, Wolfram kissed Yuuri hard.

 

Separating, Wolfram smirked as he bumped his forehead against Yuuri’s. “I am going to mate with you.” Wolfram stated, his green eyes dark with lust. Nipping gently at Yuuri’s mating glands, Wolfram kissed the double black’s neck before leaning back.

 

Yuuri flushed at Wolfram’s look, swallowing Yuuri moaned at the first wave of his heat hit him. He did not miss this, heats were terrible for unmated omegas. But Wolfram just said that he would mate-

 

Wait hold on.

 

“What do you mean mate?!” Yuuri yelled, though it came out as more of a load moan.

 

Wolfram raised his perfect eyebrow as if judging Yuuri’s intelligence. “We are fiancés, eventually we are going to be married. It makes sense for us to be mated.”

 

“That’s too soon!” Yuuri complained as he threw back his head at Wolfram’s clever hands undoing his pants.

 

Wolfram chuckled against Yuuri’s sensitive neck. “What, the marriage or the mating?”

 

“Ba-bo-both!” Panting, Yuuri tossed his head from side to side as his toes curled at what Wolfram was doing.

 

Wolfram withdrew his hands as he looked at Yuuri. “We are engaged, wimp. So we are going to mate.”

 

“N-n-nooo, Wolfram please!” Yuuri whined, arching so that Wolfram would be tempted to go back to what he was doing.

 

Wolfram gave a knowing smirk as his hands went back to what they were originally doing. “Then I will not go further than the chest, Yuuri.”

 

Yuuri blinked in shock. “W-why?!” Yuuri screamed as Wolfram played with his nipples.

 

“You obliviously do not want to be mated with me.” Wolfram dryly stated as Yuuri humped the air, filing the room with his scent as he tried to provoke a reaction from Wolfram.

 

Judging by the sweat Wolfram had, it appeared to be working. Until Wolfram flipped Yuuri over so that he pressed the double black’s chest into the bed. Leaning to whisper into Yuuri’s ear, Wolfram shakily smirked. “If we mate like your body wants, our bond would be like a marriage in our society,” Yuuri couldn’t see the shrug Wolfram gave. “Only without the public ceremony.”

 

“D-d!” Yuuri stuttered, not caring to complete his sentence as he moaned. Wolfram had just bit right underneath Yuuri’s swollen mating gland, causing the tiny hairs on Yuuri’s body to raise. “Want it!” Yuuri roared, his heat in full swing as liquid started to soak through his pants and forming a wet spot on the bedsheets.

 

Wolfram nipped gently at the glands before placing a soft kiss onto Yuuri’s sweat soaked hair. “Yes?” he purred.

 

“Please! I’ll do anything!” the double black cried, tears building up in his eyes as he thrusted his hips up.

 

Licking his lips, Wolfram smiled. “Even if it means that we will be bonded for life?”

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

“Damnit Wolfram, stop playing around and touch me!” Yuuri screamed, back arching as he renewed his effort to force his wrist out of Wolfram’s firm grip.

 

Smirking, Wolfram lowered his mouth to Yuuri’s nipples. Not touching the perked buds, Wolfram breathed hot air on one. “Give in yet?”

 

Yelling the nastiest insults and curse words he knew, Yuuri hissed in irritation. His heat was-

 

“Yeessssssssssss,” Yuuri moaned as Wolfram licked and nibbled on his nipple.

 

Pulling back, Wolfram gave a grin before he started searching the night stand beside the bed for something.

 

“Wooooolllllffffff,” whining, Yuuri wrapped his arms around Wolfram’s neck. Straining his arms, Yuuri gave up on pulling the blond down and slowly dragged his legs up before he squeezed Wolfram. His fiancé was jolted forward by the forceful pull of Yuuri’s legs and arms provided. Smirking, Yuuri tilted his head to present his scent gland for Wolfram to bite. “Please Alpha,” the double black panted.

 

The once green eyes of Wolfram’s changed color. The blond’s pupils blew wide at what Yuuri had just said.

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

Bringing his hand up to touch his mating bite, Yuuri tensed as his hand grazed an object that wasn’t there before.

 

The arms around his waist brought him closer to Wolfram’s bare chest. “Go back to sleep,” Wolfram growled, his body vibrating with his growl.

 

“W-Wolfram,” Yuuri gasped at the sensation of the vibrations. Shifting his legs, Yuuri bit his lip before turning quickly in Wolfram’s arms. “What is on my n-”

 

Yuuri became silent when Wolfram started to sweetly kiss him.

 

Pulling away slowly, Wolfram kept eye contact even as he brought a hand up to play with Yuuri’s messy hair –curtesy of a week full of nearly no-stop mating. “A gift that shows that you have been claimed, a _colliers de chien_ ,” Wolfram explained, voice gentle as he tugged slightly on a strand of black hair.

 

Flushing, Yuuri moved his gaze away from Wolfram’s as he thought. He should had known that this world still had the ancient practice of mating gifts. Hand still on said object, Yuuri absent mindedly rubbed what felt like an intricate pattern with various sized stones. Knowing Wolfram, those stones probably weren’t stones and instead valuable gems. “I- thank you” Yuuri said, staring into Wolfram’s eyes while his hand still played with what felt like a choker as he blushed brightly with a smile.

 

Wolfram’s hand gently moved to cradle that back of Yuuri’s head as he kissed the double-black with renewed passion.

 

Still keeping the kiss going, Yuuri moved to that he was straddling Wolfram’s lap as hands started to wander to lower parts.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is shorter than the others but that is because I was focused on writing a Yuuri/Conrad oneshot for this series!

 

“So you asked Murata?” Yuuri tilted his head in thought as Wolfram slipped on his boots.

 

Bending down to start lacing up one of his boots, Wolfram snorted. “Yes, Yuuri. I had wondered about your world’s regards to presentations and if such dynamics existed over there as well.” Wolfram started to lace up the other boot as he continued, “once he confirmed that world had the same dynamics as well, I asked about bonding gifts.”

 

Wolfram leaned over the bed and kissed Yuuri deeply.

 

“Okay,” Yuuri murmured as Wolfram stopped to place a kiss to peck Yuuri’s cheek. Groaning at tenderness of his body, Yuuri hummed as Wolfram whispered into his ears before slowly leaving the room.

 

Burying his head into a pillow, Yuuri swore he would look at his gift once he was less sleepy. At this promise to himself, Yuuri quickly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
